Amy's Deal
by XX4aXX
Summary: This is just a very short fic about how Amy felt the morning after the carpark breakdown from Episode 5.08.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Amy looked at her bedside clock, it said 6.34am, it was going to be a warm day and the sun was already beating against her bedroom window. Amy's head was aching, her stomach was hurting, all the effects of the alcohol she drank the night before.<p>

She remembered phoning Sheldon to come to her, and Leonard and Sheldon coming to the parking lot, and oh dear lord, did she ask Sheldon to buy cheap liquor, take her to the hotel across the road and have his way with her? Yes she did. Sheldon forgave her once before when she kissed him, again from the effects of alcohol, would he forgive her again?

She sat up, it somehow helped with the throbbing in her head, she noticed that next to her bed was a glass of water, some aspirin and Alka Seltzer. She didn't own any Alka Seltzer, so she knew that someone had had to go and purchase it for her, then she vaguely remembered Sheldon saying to Leonard that he just wanted to grab something from the 24 hour store where they had found her drunk and emotional. Sheldon had bought the Alka Seltzer, he did still care about her.

Amy dropped the two little tablets of hopeful relief into the glass of water, stirred it with the spoon that Sheldon had thoughtfully left for her to use, and she drank it all down in one go. Placing the empty glass down she noticed a small note left for her, in Sheldon's handwriting.

_Amy_

_I have left you some water and Alka Seltzer as well as the number of your local branch of AA, I would strongly suggest you telephone them._

_Sheldon._

So what does she read from that? Firstly Sheldon believes that she needs to stop drinking, but secondly, and most importantly he is still talking to her. Amy looked at the note and smiled. Slowly she stood up, and walked to her shower, hopefully spending 20 minutes under it would make her feel better.

As Amy dressed she wasn't sure if it was the shower or the Alka Seltzer that made her feel better, but she was feeling better thankfully.

Last night was not about Penny and Bernadette, there was another party that was causing her pain, her "kind-of-sort-of-boyfriend".

When Amy first met Sheldon she stated on the onset that she didn't not want any sort of physical relationship with him, and at that time she meant it, then Amy met Penny. Pretty, lovely, fun and popular Penny. Penny was the sort of friend that Amy had wanted all through her teenage years. At high school Amy had no friends, except the janitor. None of the girls she took class with would speak to her, and certainly none of the popular girls knew she even existed, unless she got in their way, and then they would look and talk to her with disdain.

Amy would look at the popular girls and wish that she could swap her brains just for one day to know how it felt to be popular, to be pretty and to have a boyfriend. Penny had no idea that her being friendly to Amy was the first time in Amy's life that a pretty girl had been friendly towards her, for Amy being friends with Penny and Bernadette was a chance to relive her teenage years, to talk about make-up and shoes, and to talk about boys.

So Amy looked around her and saw that her "boy slash friend" was actually very attractive, with his lovely blue eyes, his lips that needed kissing, and his hands that she could hold, and most of all his intelligence that equalled hers, he was perfect boyfriend material for her.

The sad part was that Sheldon didn't want to move their relationship to the next level, so Amy was caught between two outcomes, either she stopped seeing Sheldon and got on with her life hoping to meet someone else one day, or she continued the relationship with Sheldon as it is.

Amy knew she couldn't walk away from Sheldon, she knew she would have to take a chance that one day he would want to be more than friends. Amy opened her computer and signed onto Skype, it was time for her morning call with Sheldon, she had some apologising to do, and then she had to go cut up some more brains.


End file.
